


Thane

by Nimueth



Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Digital Art, Digital Painting, Fanart, Gen, Illustration, artwork
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:20:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25270774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nimueth/pseuds/Nimueth
Summary: Rated M just to be on the safe side, but it's only suggestive. Nothing lewd here!
Comments: 3
Kudos: 11





	Thane

Something that started as anatomy practice and turned into Thane, because...reasons. I painted this in greyscale, so the colour was a bit of a pain to get right, but it was a fun new way to do art, and I’ll definitely be doing it again! The background is a screenshot from Shepard's cabin that I painted over and blurred (though I think I went overboard with the blur). Still unsure how I want him to look nude, so I'll probably toy with the stripes some more in the future (because, let's face it, there will definitely be more nude Thane in the future, ho ho ho ho!). 


End file.
